Kura Zaraki and the Stone of Blood
by sadisticskittels
Summary: An orphan named Kura has no idea of her past or even her present but when she's invited to attended Shino Academy the school for trainee soul reapers a world of adventure awakens, but when things go wrong can she survive? -based off Harry Potter/Bleach-
1. Chapter 1

**Kura Zaraki and the Stone of Blood**

**Prologue**

Rain pounded the ground mercilessly as it fell from the dark grey January sky to the sodden earth below as two figures tore through the street. One was a tall man with long flowing white hair and hazel eyes, but he wore a black Shihaksho and a white Haori with the number 'thirteen' on the back in a bold black.

He was carrying a small bundle in his arms cradled carefully and gently. The other figure was a small black cat that was barely visible due to the darkness of the pavement and lack of the street lights.

They made no noise as they moved through the pouring rain, not speaking, as what they were about to do weighed heavily upon them and conversation seemed pointless and too much effort.

Both were trapped in their own thoughts. They only stopped running when they came to a tall dank building with a sign that said 'District Orphanage' in faded lettering and peeling paint. The man looked at the cat before saying "It's such a shame we have to do this".

The cat turned its gold eyes up to gaze at him for a while, studying his face, before it spoke, "It's not like we have another choice."

The man lowered his eyes to the bundles he was carrying in his arms looking sadly at the innocent face of the sleeping baby. He then glanced back at the cat "But it's my fault if I hadn't failed..."

The cat held up a paw to silence him, "You did all you could Ukitake...you must not blame the incident upon yourself." Its tone was reprimanding, as if it had heard this all before but shared the man's guilt which took away the edge to its voice.

Ukitake nodded as he set the small child on the door step of the orphanage the cat rubbed its rain soaked furry head against the child's cheek as if acknowledging the gravity of the situation and to give itself and the child some comfort.

Ukitake said, "You're right Yoruichi one day we will bring her back to where she truly belongs."

The cat looked up at him again "I know, I still can't believe that she's all alone now."

It leapt up on to the man's shoulder who stroked the cat's head gently paying close attention to the place behind its ears and Ukitake sighed, "I suppose you're right old friend..." he said quietly and rang the doorbell, the sound echoing through the orphanage as the pair ran off into the night with a backward glance at the lone bundle, the rain and darkness swallowing them whole back to where they came from.


	2. Chapter 2

Kura Zaraki and the Stone of Blood

Chapter 1: Strangers

Kura woke slowly on the day of January the fourteenth, stretching and yawning in the weak morning light that filtered through the old and torn curtains that covered the cob webbed window. Looking around the room you'd think it was a storage room; old furniture, broken toys, old unwanted TVs were piled up everywhere in haphazard piles. Kura sat up yawning sleepily and rubbing dust from her eyes, she blinked them furiously so that she wouldn't make the mistake of fall asleep again.

"My dreams are getting worse," she muttered to the empty room.

She was right, it had been the same one ever since she could remember but it was steadily changing and becoming more frequent. She was always sucked into the same dark place where a huge black fire bird that Kura knew to be a phoenix, had its domain. The dreams never scared her exactly but now the phoenix kept calling out to her and trying to tell her something that Kura just couldn't seem to hear. It was maddening, and she could never tell anyone about them anymore they all told her she was crazy and to stop day dreaming about such nonsense.

"The best thing is no school today, besides I'd only fall asleep in maths," she laughed, speaking her thoughts aloud again just to break the empty silence that always filled the house at seven in the morning. And it was perfectly true, Miss Ise, Kura's arch nemesis purely because of the subject she taught, while sharp and strict could make spontaneous combustion sound like paint drying.

"It's my birthday present from the world to me," she grinned in the same way that a child does when it's set loose in a sweet shop. Somehow she managed to drag herself out of her warm but less that comfortable bed, and over to her mirror where she carefully brushed out the knots from her long dark hair that fell down her back just past her shoulders, all the while admiring her reflection as it stared back at her. She wasn't a particularly vain person, but she was proud of her appearance and especially her eyes that in the light seemed to sparkle as though they contained hidden sapphires. By the time Kura was satisfied with her hair it gleamed and felt like the finest woven silk to the touch a fact she loved and was proud of. Her hair was straight and managed to stay in place and stay sleek and frizz free even in the most humid of weather, much to the other girls' displeasure in school. This was just another reason Kura didn't have many friends in school. They thought her weird and treated her like an outcast just because she was adopted.

Still in her worn out red silk pyjamas that she had gotten god only knows when, she headed down the two flights of stairs that led to the kitchen. As she'd expected her adopted parents had already left for work.

Kura grinned, "Excellent I can get waffles!" she exclaimed joyfully, after all having the house to herself on her birthday was going to be fun. Kura walked past the TV and she rummaged through the large fridge shifting various healthy eating options which she wrinkled her nose up at, till she found the waffles and the maple syrup.

She was about to close the fridge door and retreat to make her waffles, but then she saw the double chocolate fudge cake that Kura's 'adoptees', as she often called them, had hidden in the fridge. In hindsight it wasn't a very good hiding spot, Kura thought, especially when there is a newly hatched eleven year old who could easily sniff out any cake (especially double chocolate fudge cake) within Karakura town, but hey, it was their loss. Kura giggled like a school girl and headed back to her room, but what she saw made her scream.

"WHAT THE...!" eyes going wide Kura simply stared in slight awe and confusion. There on her bed was a snoring fully grown man wearing a black Shihaksho and a pink kimono, a straw basket like hat called a sakkat, covered his face and a dark brown ponytail poked out from beneath the hat, Kura couldn't help but stare at him.

_How did he get in my house, no... how'd he get in my room_? She thought frantically, her uncertainty was apparent on her face, wondering what she should do, should she say something or call the police? Perhaps running out of the house was a better option?

She opened her mouth to ask what he was doing there when a voice behind her said with utter disapproval.

"Kyoraku!"

Kura jumped to the side and hit the back of her leg on the back of a chair leg tumbling backward over an old sofa and out of sight with a startled yelp.

_This was a BAD day to stay home, I miss maths!_ she thought knowing that that was going to leave a bruise and on top of that she was now stuck with two strange people in her house and no means of escape. School seemed a whole lot better at the moment. At least she would have a calculator to help her!

"Ahh! My lovely beautiful perfect Nanao! What brings you here?"

The voice that spoke was deep and just a little gruff but with a lilt to it, that seemed to be teasing and carefree and dare Kura say it, flirty.

Kura could only guess that it belonged to the man whom she'd seen on her bed, she cautiously peered over the moth eaten sofa that concealed her just as she heard a smacking sound and a loud whine of pain. They had seemed to have forgotten Kura, Nanao too caught up in beating some sense into the pink wearing man.

The female of the two, Nanao, who had a slight blush on her cheeks from the man's flirting but her eyes were narrowed in anger and disapproval.

"Don't you 'lovely beautiful perfect Nanao' me you lazy oaf Shunsui! You were supposed to talk to the girl not sleep in her bed and scare her! What were you thinking!" her voice was sharp, much like a school teacher and now Kura thought about it she kinda looked like a school teacher, she recognised the woman, with her oval spectacles' over her light blue eyes and her dark hair pulled back in a tight bun.

"Miss Ise!" Kura gasped causing both adults to stop their bickering and turn their heads in her direction as if just realising she was there and she ducked out of sight.

Too late, they had seen her.

"Come out little Kura, we're not gonna harm you," Shunsui called to her trying to sound comforting, happily ignoring Nanao's rebuke, but only succeeded in making Kura feel even more freaked out.

Kura heard another sharp slapping sound and another somewhat louder loud 'manly' whine of pain.

"You're so cruel to me Nanao!"

"Good then maybe you'd stop sounding like a perverted idiot," was the terse response which sounded like it had been given time and time again.

Kura couldn't hold back the laughter and stood up feeling rather self conscious as she still was in her pyjama's in front of a strange creepy man who was practically wearing a dress and her maths teacher but feeling slightly braver now she had time to gather her wits.

"Ok I'm here, now who are you and how did you get in my house?" she asked. "That's right introductions are in order," Nanao said glaring at the man in the pink kimono, now that Kura could see his face he wasn't all that scary he had stubble on his chin like he was too lazy to shave or get up in the morning and his grey eyes were gentle and kind. The remainder of her fear left her blue eyes, since Shunsui was too busy cringing away from Nanao. The bespectacled woman continued to speak, "I am Nanao Ise and this lazy buffoon is Shunsui Kyoraku," she paused to once again glare at Shunsui who seemed about to hide behind Kura pausing in his creeping and casted a nervous apologetic smile to the woman.

"I'd hoped this was going to be a simpler meeting."

This served only to confuse Kura who then decided to ask, "But why are you here to see me?"

Nanao considered Kura for a second before saying, "We were sent to see you, and to explain some things to you."

"Like your dreams for instance!" Shunsui chimed in suddenly from behind Kura where he had sought refuge from Nanao.

"How do you know about my dreams!" Kura asked shocked at how he'd know such a thing that was private and something she had had to hide.

"We should head down to the kitchen, like I said Kura we have much to discuss," Nanao said wearily, throwing a glare at Shunsui as she headed for the door, leaving a 'apologetic' Shunsui about how sorry he was and how he hoped his 'dear sweet Nanao' would forgive him and more than confused Kura to follow in her wake. The eleven year old girl could only wonder what these strange people could have in store for her. Still debating on whether or not this was better than missing maths, Kura hesitated before descending upon the last stair, the carpet strangely comforting beneath her bare feet.

Stepping down to the hall way, she felt the cold tile and shivered before looking at the back of Shunsui as he walked in to the kitchen with the ease and laziness as if he knew this house well. Frowning slightly Kura stepped forward, determined to see what these people meant and why they were there.


End file.
